1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for actuating a remotely positioned latch mechanism, or mechanical actuator, via a sheathed control cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheathed control cables are used for numerous purposes for actuating remotely positioned latch mechanisms and, in particular, for use in upholstered motion seating.
An example of such mechanism is shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,780.
It is the particular object of the present invention to provide a decorative, as well as a functional, assembly, which, other than the sheathed control cable, is assembled from basically injection-molded plastic components. It is another object of the invention to provide an assembly which is attachable to motion furniture and has the option of interchangeable plural points of connection for the cable.
It is a further object to provide actuators which are relatively quiet, have extended travel, low friction and can be mass produced at relatively small component cost.